Conventional torque converters are typically positioned between an upstream prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine, and a downstream transmission, and include a pump that is driven by the prime mover and fluidly coupled to a turbine that is connected to the transmission. It is desirable to control the operating temperature fluidly coupled components generally, and of a torque converter specifically, particularly during torque converter stall conditions in which the rotational speed of the turbine is at or near zero and the rotational speed of the pump is above a threshold pump speed.